


let me effect you, intersect you

by eloha



Series: for my muses [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Banter, Belly Kink, Biting, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Genital Piercing, Large Cock, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Painplay, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Teasing, Trans Trafalgar D. Water Law, Vaginal Fingering, distention, kind of???, piercing kink???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: “I have to take my time with you baby,” Doflamingo purrs, teasing Law with a lick up his slit.Law’s legs tense, lips spilling out a string of curses.“The finest,” Doflamingo murmurs, “I could eat you out all day baby.”
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: for my muses [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019581
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	let me effect you, intersect you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lalna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalna/gifts).



> Hi, hello ^.^ so I've been very excited to post this, mainly because it's been in my drafts for literal months now.
> 
> So the prompt was basically: 'FTM. Whoever you feel most comfortable writing, as long as they still identify as a dude and end up with a cunt I am down to clown Still okay with feminization/fem terms whatever as long as it’s like establish that the OP is still a dude regardless of genitals'
> 
> Look, listen... if you follow me on twitter I cry about trans Law from time to time, so I thoroughly indulged myself while writing this. Heavy projections in this bc this is Me we're talking about here. I had a lot of fun writing this one since there's a lot of stuff in it that I haven't really written about *stares lovingly at that come inflation tag* but also, my god did I just fucking use the hell out of that daddy kink. I am being totally self indulgent
> 
> Honestly I just had fun all around with this baby, so I hope y'all enjoy it <3 (and sorry if there are any typos!!)

“How pretty you look right now princess.” Doflamingo rubs the bulge on Law’s belly, and he sobs. 

“ _Daddy_.” 

A whine, hips pitching off the bed. 

“Baby’s got such a pretty tummy, do you like daddy rubbing his dick inside of you.” 

Law flushes gorgeously, nodding his head. 

“Daddy feels good,” Law moans brokenly, feet slipping further apart along the bed. 

It’s been a while since Doflamingo has just _felt_ him, took his time. Usually it’s both of them crashing together with heated kisses, hands roaming freely over each other. Law’s body is etched into Doflamingo’s, knows every trick to make him scream, walls spasming the second he enters him. 

There’s none of that now. 

Doflamingo left the office early with his mouth watering, unable to resist when he got home to spot Law on their bed, reading a book, nothing on but underwear and a bathrobe splayed open, revealing taunt muscles and tattoos. The sight was predictable, on past days where Doflamingo has gotten home early, Law is in this exact position. But Doflamingo’s ravenous tonight, Law was just begging him to fuck his tight little cunt, and how could he resist. 

“So tiny,” Doflamingo coos, spreading Law’s legs wider. 

That pretty little jewelry of Law’s is on complete display, glistening because of how wet he is. Doflamingo’s always loved that piercing, sometimes- or most of the time- he has his moments where he’ll buy a new one for Law and take special care putting it on him. 

This is one Doflamingo just got for him a week ago, a vertical barbell with an additional hoop that hangs from it, two pink beads that play between his clit. If he was to be the judge, then Doflamingo assumes it’s been driving Law crazy, what with how glazed over those pretty gold eyes have been. Doflamingo read _thoroughly_ about the stimulation, knows that it must be slipping along his sensitive folds every time he moves. Needless to say, Doflamingo has more purchases from that site coming. 

“Does princess like how this feels?” Doflamingo traces a thumb around his stretched opening, gathering up more juices to smear it on his decorated clit. 

The reaction is immediate and fucking glorious. Law’s back flies off the bed, clawing at the sheets while a needy moan rips out of his throat. Doflamingo thrusts the tiniest bit, barely a roll of his hips but Law’s pussy squelches between them and his eyes roll back. Such beautiful reactions, how could Doflamingo ever deny him? 

Doflamingo tugs at his jewelry the same time he sinks in deep, and Law screams methodically, fingers snatching expensive threads, hips snapping. Doflamingo goes back and forth, pinching softly at his hood, pulling out and driving in until Law’s eyes are clouded over with tears. He’s staring mindlessly at the ceiling, gaze unfocused, yet those pretty little sounds never cease. 

“Oh you’re just loving it so much,” Doflamingo taunts and Law’s walls flutter around him, “you want me to pull harder?” 

“ _Please_ ,” Law moans, gyrating, and Doflamingo won’t lie that it feels exquisite. 

Law’s cunt is just sucking him in, all warm and tight, incredibly wet. Doflamingo could get lost in it, could get lost in Law completely. 

“Daddy, just fucking- just _pull it_.” Law begs, snapping Doflamingo out of his thoughts. 

With a bit of reluctance, Doflamingo pulls out of Law, no doubt if he felt the way his pussy tightened around him while doing this, then he’d never leave that heat. Doflamingo would end up fucking all of his cum into his tight little hole. Law whimpers, but Doflamingo ignores it, licking his lips at how much his cock is glistening, Law’s folds shining under fluorescent lights. 

Doflamingo takes his time admiring his lover, slipping so that he’s lying on his belly, feet kicked up in the air like he has all the time in the world, paying no mind at all to how hard he is. Law has an arm thrown over his eyes, predictably, nobody has ever shown him such special care before. One would assume he’d be used to it by now because of how shameless Doflamingo is, but Law still has his rare bouts of shyness. 

“You have such a pretty pussy,” Doflamingo muses, trailing a light finger from his taint up to his canal, tracing Law’s labia. 

Law sucks in a sharp breath and Doflamingo can’t help but smile, gliding back down, listening as air rushes out of Law. 

“ _Daddy_ ,” Law whines, writhing. 

Doflamingo sucks on his finger with a satisfied hum, looking under his eyelashes to Law. 

“What is it kitty?” 

“Don’t, don’t tease me.” 

“I have to take my time with you princess,” Doflamingo purrs, teasing Law with a lick up his slit. 

Law’s legs tense, lips spilling out a string of curses. 

“The finest,” Doflamingo murmurs, “I could eat you out all day baby.” 

As much as Doflamingo would love to continue because of how sensitive he is, he quickly changes his mind when that tattooed arm falls to the bed, revealing teary eyes and flushed cheeks. Doflamingo’s cock twitches between him, groaning at that broken expression. 

With too much eagerness, Doflamingo thumbs Law’s folds open, loving how he’s just pulsating, glistening. Doflamingo’s mouth waters, driving forward with his tongue already lolled out. Law moans unabashedly, hands flying to Doflamingo’s hair to press his face closer. Doflamingo hums in pleasure, tongue kissing his opening to taste Law, salty and slightly bitter. 

Doflamingo sucks and licks his way up, thumbs stroking his folds and Law positively cries out, already trembling by the time he gets to his clit and sucks hard. Metal clinks on Doflamingo’s teeth, barbell rolling against his tongue when he lays the flat of it along his hood and wiggles it. 

“ _Daddy_ ,” Law sobs, hips moving in desperate circles, “daddy fuck, don’t stop.” 

Law pushes his face closer and Doflamingo can’t help but comply, he laps all around him, playfully flicking his piercing, sucking his inner labia. Doflamingo groans when Law’s wetness rubs on his chin, burying his face as close as he can get to taste it all. 

Doflamingo almost forgot the entire purpose of him going down on Law until his jewelry slides on his nose because of how Law’s riding his face. Doflamingo watches Law through hooded eyes as he trails his hands under his thighs, yanking him closer just as his teeth catch onto his piercing. Doflamingo is far too enthusiastic, but the sight of Law’s eyes widening while a scream rips out of him, nails harshly scratching his scalp whenever Doflamingo bites his clit- it's worth it. 

Doflamingo pulls his lips back to let the piercing rake delicately between his teeth, chuckling to himself when Law’s eyes roll. Law always has the most gorgeous reactions, Doflamingo finds he won’t ever grow tired of them. The piercing pops out of his mouth, but Doflamingo doesn’t give Law time to rest when he seals his mouth over his hood once again, making this little suction motion that always makes Law go fucking crazy. 

If only to hear more of his screams, Doflamingo flicks his tongue over him wildly, adding in filthy sucks and licks until Law is wetter than he was before. His head thrashes side to side the more Doflamingo eats him out, sliding a hand from underneath his thigh to pinch and play with his clit, fucking Law's cunt with his tongue. Doflamingo can feel how he clenches around him, spasming when he flicks the jewelry, feeling every velvety inch of his walls. 

“I- I’m gonna-” Law tugs at his hair, pressing him closer, free leg locking behind Doflamingo’s head. 

Oh, Law’s so shameless, he’s never been one to hide his pleasure and that’s why Doflamingo can’t help but spoil him. 

“ _Pull it_ , oh daddy p- pull it.” 

Doflamingo moves away, tugging softly at his jewelry the same time he stuffs two fingers in his pussy. Law is so fucking wet, making his fingers sloppy the second he enters him, squelching with every drive. Law tugs the bedsheets up, eyes crossing, a line of drool leaking out the side of his mouth. A stunning sight, so goddamn enticing every single time he orgasms. 

Law’s stomach tenses, chest heaving but his hips don’t stop moving. Doflamingo releases his piercing, rubbing softly over his clit, the pads of his fingers right on that spot inside of Law that gets him blubbering incoherently. Doflamingo drags it out, if only because he can, fingerfucking Law in a soft slow pace, massaging his walls. 

Law is mute through it all, looking just as dumb as ever and Doflamingo’s heart pounds a little bit harder in his chest, impossibly hard because of the limp form below him. 

“Do you still want daddy’s cock princess?” 

Law sniffles, nodding pathetically, and Doflamingo coos. 

“You’re such a good girl for me,” Doflamingo retracts his fingers, groaning at the strings of wetness slapping on Law’s hole, coating his digits. 

Doflamingo sucks them into his mouth, humming at the taste of Law while his lover whines. 

“Daddy’s so nasty,” Law mumbles, blushing and glancing away shyly. 

Doflamingo lets his fingers out with a lewd pop, smiling devilishly. 

“But you love it though,” Doflamingo kisses up Law’s body, licking at his nipple, “isn’t that right Law?” 

Law shudders, moaning when he bites at the dusky bud. 

“Uh huh.” Law agrees. 

Doflamingo licks around his nipple slowly, humming in content, holding his waist in place. 

“You should get these done next,” Doflamingo says as he pulls back, thumbs digging into his hip bones, “little nipple rings to go with your clit.” 

Doflamingo slides his cock along his pussy, slicking it up and Law nods mindlessly. 

“Daddy could get you a chain, a pretty little gold chain that connects them to your pussy.” 

Law snaps his eyes closed, wrapping his legs around Doflamingo’s waist. He can almost picture it; keeping Law on edge while he takes turns tugging at the chain, never really giving him release, just making it so he won’t be able to stop begging. There’s not a prettier sight than Law struggling and crying. 

“Do you want that baby?” Doflamingo asks, the tip of his cock slipping into his cunt. 

“Please, oh _please_ daddy.” 

“Yeah?” Doflamingo teases, shaft slipping between his folds, “want daddy to take you to get your nipples pierced?” 

Law nods frantically, and Doflamingo can’t help but remember how the roles were reversed all those months ago. It’s been nearly a year, but he still very clearly recalls Law riding him, whispering in his ear how _badly_ he wanted to get his clit pierced. Spoiling a lover with piercings is probably not a proper way of showing affection, but Doflamingo sees it as worship, especially knowing Law does it to show himself off. 

“Come on,” Law urges breathlessly, heels digging into the base of his spine, “fuck me now daddy, wanna feel you.” 

Law reaches a hand between them and grips the base of his cock, raising his hips so that it slips inside of him and Doflamingo’s eyes roll. Law feels impossibly tighter, so fucking hot and just throbbing around him. Doflamingo feels like a slave to Law, grip tightening on his waist, shivering as he bottoms out. 

“Like that,” Law slurs, hand pressing on his belly while his eyes flutter, “c’mon baby, let me feel how big you are.” 

Doflamingo curses under his breath, starting up a slow rhythm to watch as his cock pokes at Law’s belly, swelling up every time he drives into him. Law splays his hand out, moaning brokenly when Doflamingo starts picking up the pace. 

“Oh princess,” Doflamingo sighs, placing both hands on either side of Law’s head, “you feel so good.” 

Doflamingo’s head hangs, watching his cock leave that wet heat, extending Law’s belly, the motion repeated over and over again until they’re both moaning in tandem. It feels damn good, Doflamingo can barely even keep his eyes open, much too focused on the gush of wetness every time he slams in deeper. Doflamingo knows he’s not going to last long, and judging by the way Law’s moans are growing higher pitched, he knows he’s close too. 

“Baby,” Doflamingo gasps, hips faltering when Law’s walls flutter, “ _baby_ , fuck.” 

“I know, shit I know, keep goin’.” Law sobs, hips rocking to meet his thrusts. 

Doflamingo falls to his elbows, teeth latching onto Law’s shoulder, cock swelling with every sweet plunge. Law’s pussy starts to clamp down on his shaft every time he pulls out, knees slipping close to his ass to bury in deeper. Law whimpers in his ear, hands coming to his back to claw at it. 

“Goddamn,” Doflamingo grunts, panting harshly against Law’s skin. 

“Come _on_ ,” Law whines, “you know I- I gotta, daddy I have to-” 

“You’re so fucking dirty,” Doflamingo huffs, speeding up until the headboard is knocking against the wall. 

With each thrust Law hiccups, both of them rocking along the bed recklessly. Doflamingo knows he’s fucking him at a brutal pace, but he can’t slow down because he knows exactly what Law needs. 

“Just want daddy to fill you up.” Doflamingo bites harshly at Law’s throat and he mewls pathetically, falling pliant, “princess wants my cum?” 

“ _Daddy_.” Law tenses, nails scratching harshly. 

“Don’t worry baby,” Doflamingo smiles, slamming balls deep, “daddy’s going to fill this tight little cunt.” 

Law absolutely loses it, planting his feet on the mattress, wrenching Doflamingo back by his hair and he laughs at Law’s pitiful expression. 

“Br-” Law gasps, spasming when Doflamingo angles his thrusts, “daddy _yes, yes yes_.” 

Doflamingo pulls out until his tip is resting on Law’s opening, driving back in, grunting as he fucks him faster until that coil finally snaps. Heat spreads low in his belly and Law moans filthily as Doflamingo cums, his pussy tightening, and Doflamingo groans loudly knowing he’s following in his release. 

Doflamingo fucks them through their orgasm, pumping it all inside of Law, and when he looks to his lover he’s smiling so fucking stupidly. Law looks so fucking content with being filled to the brim, and this right here is why he’ll spend his life worshiping the ground he walks on. 

“Daddy’s got such a big load.” 

Doflamingo’s groan, this time, is broken at best, falling to the dip of Law’s neck again. Law giggles airily, hands sweeping up and down his sweaty back, both of them still breathing harshly, coming down from their release. 

Law stops Doflamingo as he goes to pull out, hands pressed close to the base of his spine to halt him. Doflamingo looks up in question, one second away from asking if something is wrong, but he’s rendered speechless at the look in Law’s eyes. 

“I wanna see.” Law damn near purrs, pushing at his chest, “keep your cock in me.” 

Doflamingo swallows thickly, raising so that he’s sitting on his knees, and his mouth instantly goes dry. Sure it’s not the first time he’s seen it, Doflamingo and Law have been having sex for quite a while now, but it still gets to him every time. Seeing that little bulge in his lower belly, knowing Law’s full of Doflamingo’s cum, he can feel his dick twitching in interest, rubbing over it. 

“So pretty Law,” Doflamingo praises, “you take me so well.” 

Law moans, eyes intent on Doflamingo rubbing over him. 

“I want you again daddy,” Law whines. 

Doflamingo chuckles, not at all shocked because this is Law. Law is just as insatiable as him. 

“Want daddy to pump you full of his come?” Doflamingo teases, grabbing Law’s waist to flip their position. 

A little bit of semen trickles down his shaft and Doflamingo’s eyes flutter, Law biting his lip. Law pitches his hips forward and more cum squelches between them. It’s fucking mind-blowing, how it all just starts dripping down his softening shaft that he knows won’t stay soft for long. 

“Oh please daddy,” Law urges. 

He starts bouncing shallowly, not even caring that he’s fucking cum in and out of him, leaving it to pool on Doflamingo’s pubes, dripping down his balls. 

“I wanna be so full, want you to br- fill me to the brim.” 

Doflamingo grins wickedly, halting Law from his movements, fingers digging harshly into his skin. 

“Say what you really want Law.” Doflamingo orders lightly, growing hard because he knows what it is Law wants now. 

This night may have started out with Doflamingo fully indulging himself, but somewhere along the way it switched to Law getting whatever he wants. Which is predictable, that’s how things always turn out. It’s always Doflamingo saying he wants something and then going _well what do you want princess_. _Whatever you want, whatever you want_. Doflamingo bends to every one of Law’s whims because that’s how it should always be. 

Law grins lopsided, golden eyes dazed, yet so damn determined. No shame at all for this little kink Doflamingo didn’t even realize he had. 

“I want you to breed me daddy.” Law all but croons the words and Doflamingo is already growing harder, keeping Law in place so that he can watch as that bulge appears again. 

“How nasty you are princess,” Doflamingo taunts, “but that’s all this cunt is good for anyways.” 

Law’s laugh is erotic at best, hypnotizing. Doflamingo will give him whatever he wants. 

“That’s it daddy,” Law plants his hands on his chest, eyes glowing with wicked intent, “I’m just a sloppy slut so fuck me that way, take me however you want, come in me over and over again.” 

Doflamingo’s eyes widen, practically immobile when Law falls on top of him, chest to chest, lips pressing under his chin. That’s going to be sweetest gesture either one of them share for the rest of the night. 

“Don’t keep me waiting big boy.” Law croons. 

Doflamingo laughs at Law’s brazenness, slapping the outside of his thigh harshly. 

“Bend over.” 

Law pouts, rolling his hips in a sinful way, and Doflamingo could go to sleep just like this, but not when he was being taunted. If Law wants to be fucked like a slut, then Doflamingo has no other choice but to shut his ass up. 

Doflamingo grips Law’s waist, easily tugging him up and Law whines when semen pools out of him, a disgusting amount landing on his cock. Doflamingo overlooks that to deposit Law on the bed, pressing between his shoulder blades to keep him in place. 

“Stay just like this,” Doflamingo murmurs, delivering a sharp slap to the meat of his ass, “and keep yourself presented.” 

Law moans on the comforter, head shifting so that his cheek is pressing against it, thighs slipping apart. Such a beautiful display when tattooed fingers dig into his skin, showing off his messy pussy and throbbing rim. Law looks like the perfect picture of submission with his spine arched beautifully, Doflamingo knows he’ll keep this position, if there’s one thing Law’s good for it’s doing what he was told. 

Doflamingo grabs his hardening cock, jacking off because of his lover. Law doesn’t make a move, not a sound, not even when he hears Doflamingo groan low in his throat. Perfect. Law is perfect. Doflamingo taps his shaft on Law’s asshole, grinding between him and Law lets out this breathless moan, chest sinking onto the bed. 

Law has the far off look in his eyes, staring at a space in front of him and Doflamingo loves when he looks this damn cock crazy. Unable to resist, Doflamingo grips the base of his cock and teases Law’s cunt, his tip slipping through semen, sighing because of how good it feels to have Law’s piercing catching on his slit. 

“This position is always best for bitches like you,” Doflamingo grunts, grinning when Law digs his nails into his skin, “do you know why I’ve always liked fucking you this way the most?” 

Law starts shaking, blinking quickly, he’s waiting for it so badly. All Law really cares about right now is getting what he wants, and Doflamingo can’t help but deny him of that. Doflamingo releases the base of his cock to slap Law’s ass in warning, smacking the other cheek just to hear him cry out. 

“N- nuh uh,” Law stutters. 

“Because I love seeing you struggle to take it,” Doflamingo lilts, laughing at the harsh sob that rips out of Law, “your little cunt gets so fucking tight. It’s the only time daddy can fuck you properly.” 

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Law begs, rocking back. 

Doflamingo indulges him for a while, content to watch Law try and get filled up, but he always pulls just out of reach. Law starts getting desperate, knees shifting, trying so hard to chase after his fat dick. 

“Daddy, daddy,” Law whines, “oh daddy _please_.” 

“You’re an eager little slut, hm?” 

“I am,” Law mumbles, “I’ma, I’m a little slut.” 

Doflamingo barks out a laugh, slapping his ass again, dragging a nail across the handprint that blooms. Law’s moan is fucking dirty, drool leaking onto their bed, eyes hazy. 

“You want daddy’s dick?” Doflamingo teases, voice all light and airy as if Law isn’t on the verge of tears. 

“Y- yeah, _yes_.” 

Doflamingo pushes in knowing it’ll drive Law crazy, barely giving him any time to feel him as he pulls out, pussy trying to suck him back in. Law’s hands slip off his ass, curling on the bed, jaw as slack as ever. 

“I didn’t tell you to break your position.” Doflamingo warns. 

Law makes no move to show he heard Doflamingo, and he smacks his lips, yanking at his lithe waist. Doflamingo gets a sadistic little thrill at Law’s high-pitched scream when he sinks fully inside of him, roughly pounding away and giving Law exactly what he wanted. Slick sounds quickly fill the air, Doflamingo’s grunts, Law’s wails, his balls slapping against Law’s clit. 

“Fuck you’re so tight.” Doflamingo huffs, nails scratching at Law’s skin to bury in deeper. 

It feels like Doflamingo can’t get fucking deep enough, no matter how fast he slams, Law’s pussy still clamps around him deliciously. Doflamingo teases around Law’s rim, spit dribbling out of his mouth to smear it over his tight hole. Law moans brokenly, turning his face into the bed, hands holding tightly on his pillow. 

Doflamingo swivels his hips, cock shoving in Law’s pussy. His self-control is slowly ebbing away, focused on how it feels to fuck Law with his cum still inside of him, his cunt growing looser with every drive. Doflamingo’s head rolls, chasing the heat of Law with wild abandon, planting a foot on the mattress to fuck into him at a new angle. 

“ _Daddy_ ,” Law cries, “ri- right, _there_ , right there.” 

Doflamingo bites his lip, head knocking forward to see Law with his thrown back, pillow close to his mouth. 

“Like that?” Doflamingo groans, holding Law’s waist harder to yank him on and off his cock. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Law gasps, head falling. 

Law’s moans grow muffled, and that just won’t do. Doflamingo tuts under his breath, both of his knees digging into the mattress again. 

“I wanna hear those fucking screams,” Doflamingo orders, wrenching Law up by his hair. 

Spit slaps down on his chin, eyes completely blown back, staring at Doflamingo with a dazed look. 

“That’s a cute expression,” Doflamingo coos, pressing a hand on his chest to keep them molded together. 

Law’s head is just knocking up and down, slobbering all over himself while Doflamingo continues to pound away. His cunt is just gushing all over him and Doflamingo finds himself drooling too, eyes closing at how good it all feels. The air around them is sweltering, both of them so lost in each other that nothing else matters. 

“Love it,” Law pants, hands pressing on Doflamingo’s ass to urge him on. 

Doflamingo blinks his eyes open, slurping at the mess on his mouth, belatedly realizing the spit dripping down Law’s forehead, onto his nose. It makes Doflamingo want to mark him up with his spit, but he’s getting close. Law’s got a vice like grip on him, making Doflamingo’s thrusts go sloppy, no real rhythm except him getting lost in Law. 

“So fucking good,” Doflamingo groans, damn near fucking Law off the mattress because of how he’s ramming into him, “goddamn baby.” 

Law moans shamelessly, pressing on his ass. 

“Give it, give it to me daddy.” 

Doflamingo slams balls deep, moving his hand to the back of Law’s head to shove him on the bed, keeping him buried in the sheets while he fucks him faster. Law’s screams are muffled, trying to move against Doflamingo’s hand and he presses harder, cock swelling at Law’s shriek. 

“You want me to breed you, you better lay here and fucking take it.” 

Doflamingo holds Law in place with a hand between his shoulder blades, huffing as he chases Law’s tight heat, cunt sloppy and well used now. Doflamingo chuckles breathlessly, fingers threading in Law’s hair to turn his head, dropping his weight on top of him. 

“I can’t wait to see how your belly looks swelled,” Doflamingo whispers darkly, biting Law’s earlobe, “little bitch full of cum.” 

Tears slip out of Law’s eye, snot dripping from his nose, pillow drenched with spit. Such a good little slut, Doflamingo should reward him afterwards, he’s just laying here accepting the onslaught to his pussy without problem. He’s so good for him. 

“You look so damn _stupid_ ,” Doflamingo teases, slamming once and then twice, fucking Law off his knees on his last drive, “there we fucking go.” 

Doflamingo repeats that same motion again and again, knees slipping between Law’s and his eyes grow impossibly wide, seizing up. His scream is borderline animalistic when Doflamingo stays balls deep, pumping him full of his come without warning. Doflamingo’s quick to fit a hand under him, that familiar feeling of his belly full of cock and cum. 

“So good princess,” Doflamingo sighs, rubbing his tummy after he’s done riding out his orgasm. 

Law whimpers, the edge of his voice tinged with desperation and Doflamingo’s quick to kiss his cheek. He slides his hand down and plays with his clit, pinching his piercing and rolling his hips, forehead falling to the pillow next to Law. It feels even more fucking incredible, Doflamingo’s still hard, shuddering with aftershocks, but he doesn’t stop because it’s time for his princess to get his. 

Doflamingo sits on the back of his knees, dragging Law with him so that he’s stuffed full. He doesn’t stop playing with his clit, other hand rubbing at his belly, spreading kisses along his shoulder. Law moans brokenly through it all, looking so beautifully wrecked. 

“You were so good for me princess,” Doflamingo praises, tugging at his piercing and Law falls pliant, moaning as he sinks deeper, “go on and come.” 

Doflamingo strokes his clit in smooth circles and Law’s head knocks back, hips grinding, mouth dropped open on a little ‘o’. His release doesn’t come crashing over him, not this time at least, Law hiccups on a mewl, face twisting in pleasure. His body starts rocking with uncoordinated movements, spasming around Doflamingo’s cock. 

“That’s it princess,” Doflamingo urges, stroking faster, “come all over my dick.” 

Law’s chest heaves, fingers grappling onto his forearms, riding out his orgasm by bouncing on his cock with breathy moans until he finally settles down. Doflamingo taps his clit, smiling to himself when Law shivers at the act, both of them breathing raggedly. 

When Doflamingo moves his arms away, Law immediately slumps to the bed, boneless and absolutely sated. Yet Doflamingo’s mouth runs dry at the amount of come leaking out of him, he licks his lips as he spreads him. Law’s cunt is slightly puffy, tanned folds splattered white, still throbbing. 

“Have mercy,” Law whines as if he knows where Doflamingo’s train of thoughts were heading. 

Doflamingo laughs, releasing his grip to lay behind Law, tugging him closer so that he can feel the mess drip onto his cock. Law whimpers pitifully, and Doflamingo knows that it’s because he’s still hard. He’s far from being done with him tonight. 

“Rest up doll,” Doflamingo taunts, “I’ll have to get you cleaned up later.” 

Law scoffs, yet snuggles closer to him, gasping when he unintentionally moves his hips, cock slipping all along his pussy. 

“I do hope you mean with your tongue,” Law mumbles. 

“Whatever you want princess,” Doflamingo says with a kiss to the top of his head, “whatever you want.” 

“Whatever I want?” Law asks, and Doflamingo can practically hear the smile in his voice. 

“You know I’ll give you the world.” 

“Then I want you to read that book from the start. I’ll tell you to stop when you find the page you made me lose.” 

Doflamingo’s laugh is hearty, clearly not expecting Law to say that, but he complies anyways, nuzzling his nose in Law’s hair. 

“If that’s what you want princess, then I’m putty in your hands.” 

“You better be.” Law huffs. 

“I’ll even take the day off for you,” Doflamingo adds. 

“Please don’t do that,” Law groans, “I remember the last time you took a day off.” 

“Wasn’t it fun,” Doflamingo purrs salaciously, lips pressed against Law’s ear. 

Law shudders, turning his head, and Doflamingo’s almost rendered speechless by his beauty. Even fucked out, hair going in every which way, lips red because of how he was biting them, tears still clinging onto his eyelashes. Law still looks dazed, and he looks ethereal. How Doflamingo ever got so lucky, he’ll never know, but he’s never been one to question his blessings. 

“Yeah, it was really fun,” Law answers, gaze sweeping down to Doflamingo’s lips as if he’s recalling the memories, “how about you go on and do that little tongue move you did last time.” 

Doflamingo grins wickedly, shoving Law onto his stomach, ears being graced with his lovers enticing giggle. 

“I already told you princess,” Doflamingo says, kissing down Law’s spine, “I’ll give you whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: despite me thoroughly indulging the fucking hell out of myself, this was a bitch to write my gosh. At first it was so short, and then I made it longer only to feel like I had so many things thrown into this. Needless to say, I stuck with the basic breeding kink, because what's better than Law begging Doffy to breed his pussy. It's what he deserves 
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
